The Merciless
by helljumper36
Summary: Merciless Logan Freeman, a musketeer, is found aboard the Erebus. Rescued, he goes on a quest to get a crew and get back the Armada for what they did to him. With companions like Wing Chun and Bonnie Anne, he forms his crew and kicks some serious Clockwork ass!
1. Escape From the Armada

** Chapter 1**

** Escape From The Armada**

** The Erebus, 9th Fleet of the Armada**

Freeman.

Was that his name?

Sure didn't feel like it. He felt the chains around his wrists. The Battle Angels had tormented him day and night. It was hell. Burns, scars and cuts covered his torso and face. The only thing he was sure of was that he was alive.

Then he heard voices.

The first one was a gruff, older voice. "Is he the prisoner?"

The second one had a foreign accent. "Who can tell until we bring him into the light?"

He opened his eyes. There was an old man dressed in a red coat carying a pistol and a short monkey with a rapier and the suit of a fancy admiral.

The monkey, invariably the one with the accent, spoke again. "Your name?"

He hung there, the chains restraining him.

Freeman.

Was that his name?

Yes.

Logan Freeman.

That was his name.

He spoke. "Logan Freeman."

Logan remembered what happened. "My crew? My ship?"

"Most likely gone if you're here." The old man pointed his pistol. Electricity tored into the metal. Logan barely flinched as he fell from the wall. Looking at some belongings on the floor, he picked them up. A blue coat with cobalt trimming. Boots and a bandana with the same colors. And a rifle.

The old man shouted over the sound of shells bombarding the ship. "Can't open it! It's jammed!"

A shell exploded behind Logan. He fell tot he ground. Jumping through the hole, he shouted "I'll come around to you!"

The bombs pounded the ship. He dived from one explosion. Rolling to the side he heard a voice.

"Hey, fellow pirate, help me out!"

Logan turned to see a crane student locked in a cell. "And you are?"

"Wing Chun." The bird shook the bars. "You?"

Logan pulled the lever and opened the door. "Logan Freeman. _Merciless _Logan Freeman. Formerly the captain of the _Thunderous Dawn_."

Chun smiled. "You lost your crew?"

Logan nodded. "C'mon, we don't have much time!"

They arrived outside the cellt hat Logan had been in. The old man frowned. "What took ye so long? C'mon! Me name's Boochbeard by the way."

They ran up the flight of stairs. The deck of the _Erebus _was being shredded. Logan looked for a way of escape. Then he saw an Armada soldier standing on the deck.

He spoke. "What's this? Boochbeard! Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?"

The old man drew his pistol. "Deacon!"

The monkey frowned. "Spymaster of the Armada - I think we're in trouble..."

Chun ran forward. "Our jailor! Clockwork, you shall pay for putting Wing Chun in a cage!"

Deacon laughed. "I think not. The prisoner must not be allowed to escape. Take them!"

Three winged robotic women, all armed with pistols and swords flew down. Logan remembered them. "Battle Angels?"

One of them giggled. "Wanna spend another night with us, _pirate_?"

Deacon tapped his walking stick. "Indeed. it is high time you buffoons learned who you're dealing with. Save their heads. Dispose of the rest."

The three Angels advanced forward. Logan gulped. He would not spend another night with thoe things rubbing on him, burning him, touching his hair. "Chun, on three. One. Two. Three!"

The two pirates lept forward. Logan discharged his rifle, blowing an Angel to hell. Chun roundhouse kicked the other two, sending them overboard.

Deacon stomped. "Not so fast. Do you think you can defy the might of the Armada?"

A platform rose to the deck carrying several Armada soldiers. The monkey stared. "W-What are those?"

"Surrender! Don't make me destroy you!" Deacon was anxious to grab his prisoners. Logan could hear it in his voice.

Boochbeard smiled. "Oh, don't bother. Lads, open fire!"

The shells landed in the middle of the Armada troops. Metal scattered. The shockwave threw Logan on his ass.

Deacon drew a pistol. "Impressive. It seems we've underestimated you, Mr. Freeman. You'll rgret making an enemy out of the armada. Enjoy your freedom, while it lasts."

The pistol discharged in a dazzling blue flash of electricity. The bolt nailed Boochbeard in the chest. Logan reached out for the pirate captain as Deacon swung away into a lifeboat.

Boochbeard stood, clutching his chest. "That blast nearly did me in! I can barely see. Pirate, use that rope to get to my ship. Take the helm - you'll have to get us to safe harbor."

Logan gripped the rope along with the other three. They swung to Boochbeard's ship. Logan ran to the tiller.

The ship took off as fast as possible. The sails unfurled. Logan breathed in the salty sea air and savored it. Boochbeard smiled at him. "That's better. Now set a course fer the docks at Skull Island, before anymore Clockworks find us."

A shell hit the ship broadside. Gandry looked. "Another Armada ship! Battle Stations!"

Pirates raced across the deck towards cannons. Logan kept his eyes ahead. Boochbeard patted his shoulder. "That's it son. Keep straight."

Gandry drew his rapier as shells pounded the ship. "They're still with us! Do we engage captain?"

Boochbeard coughed and shook his head. "No. Keep boarders off but do not fire on them."

The ship's speed increased and the Armada began to fall behind. Gandry cheered. "They're giving up! We've done it!"

**X**

** X**

** Skull Island Docks**

Boochbeard shook Logan's hand. "Yer one helluva pirate. Need somethin' to do?"

Logan nodded. "Guess I'll be stuck here for a while."

"Find Captain Avery - he's an' ole friend o' mine." Boochbeard smiled. "Always hirin' good pirates for some scheme or other."

"Thank you sir." Logan slung his rifle. "See you around maybe."

With that, he and Chun walked away, searching for Captain Avery.

_**Holy fuck! That took a lot of work. Please review. Feedback greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Troggy Trouble and Saving Ensign Livsey

** Chapter 2**

** Troggy Trouble and Saving Ensign Livsey**

** Skull Island, near Avery's Court**

Logan and Chun had made the exhausting trip to this Captain Avery person. Several pirates were standing outside. They stared at Logan and his companion. Some gasped at Logan's horrificly scarred face. He smiled, twisting his mouth into an evil grimace.

Stepping inside, all the pirates made way for the pair. Logan looked at a man with a white beard and a gold earring. "Are you Captain Avery?"

"What can I do for you?" The captain poured himself a drink.

Logan told him his story. Of his capture. Of his rescue and of Boochbeard.

Avery nodded. "On the run from the Armada, are you? Well, I run a pirate haven, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it."

Logan nodded. "Figured as much."

"One of my more...willful crewman, a Buccaneer named Fin, stole a Jade Amulet from me. I need it back!

"Fin fled to Skull Mountaina nd roused the Troggies - now they're bombarding us. Get my Amulet back. Report to Chief Rigby at the West Bastion." Avery finished his drink. "If you're a pirate, you'll need a ship. Do this right, and I'll give you one. You have my word of honor. Do we have an accord?"

Logan picked up a cigar from the box on Avery's desk. "Okay. But don't try to play me. I'm a very dangerous man."

Avery smiled. "Thought you'd say that." He lit Logan's cigar.

The pirate turned and walked out of the office. Chun followed him. "Where now Captain?"

"The West Bastion I suppose." Logan puffed on the cigar. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked to the brick structure. Shells pounded the walls. Two cannons fired back at Skull Mountain. A man with an eyepatch and a black shirt waved them down. "Keep yer head down, 'less ye're lookin' to get blown up! Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they 'ave!"

Logan ducked down. "We're here to help."

"You want to help? We need to stop this bombardment. Go find Bonnie Anne." Rigby looked back at the gun crew. "Fire!"

Logan pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Bonnie who?"

"Bonnie Anne. She's a Highlander. Went across the bridge with 'bout fifty riflemen last night to teach those savages a lesson." The chief gunner stared at the awkward pair. "You'll do more good there if you know how to use that Sparquebus."

Logan touched the handle of the rifle on his back. "I do."

"Good. Get across that bridge and consider yourself in the servic of the defences."

Logan nodded and him and Chun dashed across the rickety suspension bridge. He gulped as the bridge swayed under them. He looked ahead at the hanging edge. They could do this.

The bridge shook more as Logan and Chun dashed their way along the wooden planks. Logan unslung his rfile as they reached the other side. Walking forward, he saw musketeers running around. Frog-like humanoids, the Troggies, were shooting poison darts and throwing mini powder bombs.

Logan looked aorund for a Highlander. He didn't see any. Suddenly, a force nailed him. Chun tackled him and he saw the dart fly past. They landed behind a rock. Cocking his rifle, Logan tried to peek at the chaos. A hand pulled him down.

"Ah don't think ye want te look, laddie. Yer head might be shot off."

Logan turned at the sound of a sweet Scottish voice. A fox wearing a kilt and blouse and a wrap around her head smiled. "So who're you then?"

The pirate was slightly at a loss for words. "Logan Freeman. I was sent here by Captain Avery. To find a pirate named Fin."

"Avery sent ye? Good - you've come just in time. That Fin, he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies till they're mad as badgers." The fox shifted a rifle in her hands

"The slimy devils raided us last night - took half our powder stores. Now they're flingin' it back at the town."

That explained the explosions. They weren't shells, they were powder kegs. "I saw."

"We're tryin' to fight back, but there's to many of 'em! Soften 'em up a bit and I'll help ye find Fin. Report to Lieutenant Smollet after." Anne pointed to a man wearing the same red and black that Rigby had been. "How much back-up will you need?"

Logan looked over the Troggies' defenses. They were poorly built. Probably just inexperienced troops was the problem.

"How much back-up, Mr. Freeman?"

Logan stood. "None. C'mon Wing!"

The pair dashed towards the enemy. Troggies sniped at them with their blow pipes. Chun flipped up and kicked one in it's chin. Sparks flew as Logan fired his rifle.

The Troggies fell under the blasts. They were no match for the experience and ferocity of Logan's attacks. Chun gripped one by it's chin and slammed it into a tree. The rifle thudded down on a Troggy Shaman's head. Logan drew a knife and knotched several marks into his rifle's foregrip

One of the Troggies lept onto Logan's back. The pirate grapped it and stabbed it with the knife. Letting it slide off his back, he accepted his weapon from Chun.

Chun picked up a wounded pirate and slung him over his back. Logan gave battle cry and lept into a crowd of Troggies.

"Mercilesssss!"

The enemy stepped back, shocked. He took a knee and fired at the frog-like creatures. The pirate lashed out and tripped him. Whirling about, Logan kicked another Troggy and shot the rest behind him.

Chun followed up. "That's about the last of them."

Logan nodded and they walked back to the camp. Smollet stood waiting for them.

"Smartly done, pirate! Now we'll show those croaking fiends the error of their ways."

Bonnie Anne walked up next to him. "Well done indeed! Ye're good to have around in a fight. I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' Ah'm a girl o' me word. Do ye have room for another on your crew, Captain?"

Logan glanced at Chun. "Yeah, we could use another hand."

Smollet looked at his second-in-command, then back at the pirates. "You're here fo Fin? There'll be time for that soon enough. Skull Island's threatened, pirate, and it's up to _us_ to save it.

"The Troggies are using three great slingshots to hurl fire bombs at the West Bastion. The bombardment's wearing down the town's defenses. Our cannon's could destroy them, but the farthest slingshot's out of range. Not only that, but the gunners can't see the other two through all this jungle."

He removed his bandana and scratched his head. "Go to the third slingshot and set off the powder kegs they're flinging to destroy it. Scout out the other twoslingshots, and mark them on the map. You'll have to get pretty close to mark them - be careful! Report back when you're finished. Good hunting!"

Logan, Chun and Anne set out along the side of the path. He saw the first slingshot. Chun took out the map and handed it to him. Logan put his cigar end on the coordinate, causing a small burnt spot. He waved them forward.

The second one was harder to observe. It was guarded well. Logan pointed to the guards and then to Anne. She nodded and raised her rifle. The electricity spat out and killed them. Chun used pencil to mark it this time.

The third slingshot was well supplied. Logan began to climb a tree. Anne called after him.

"Should ye really be doin' this? Do ye want me to take the shot?"

Logan shook his head. "No. Keep the Troggies off me and yourselves."

Perching in the middle of a cluster of branches, Logan pointed his Sparquebus outwards. The powder kegs were plentiful. Putting them in his sights, he relaxed himself.

Cocked the hammer back.

And fired!

The explosion knocked Logan from his perch and sent him tumbling to the ground. Anne gasped and rushed to him. Chun watched their backs.

"Captain, are ye alright?" Anne stroked his scarred cheeks.

Logan's eyes snapped open. "You know, that was the best shot I ever made."

Chun looked at him. "Captain, you're hurt."

Logan looked at his hands. They were burned. "I was born hurting. Guess this won't kill me. Move carefully, Troggies are everywhere!"

They made their way back to Smollet. He smiled. "You did it! I heard the explosion. Now we'll answer their slingshots with our cannons!"

Bonnie Anne mmhmmed and Smollet frowned. "Oh, of course. My apologies, Captain. Anne, take care of his wounds."

Logan sat down. Anne motioned for a medical kit. "Relax, Captain. Ah'm here."

He gritted his teeth as he lay down on an injured back. "Fuck it. I've been through worse."

Anne laughed. "So it seems. Where'd ye get those scars?"

"The Armada." Logan closed his eyes. "Couple o' Battle Angels."

Anne bathed his hands. "They're a nasty bunch, those Clockworks."

He nodded, coughing. "Never again. I won't let them take me. Never...again..." He lapsed into unconciousness.

Anne carressedhis face and wrapped his hands in bandages.

**X**

** X**

** Smollet's Camp, Skull Mountain**

Logan came to. Standing, he looked around for Smollet. He saw a tent with a light on. He stepped towards it.

Walking inside, Logan stood to one side of the table. Smollet and Bonnie Anne were standing around it. The lieutenant nodded at the pirate.

"Now that the Troggy artillery is out of action, we can look to getting Captain Avery his bauble back. Fin fled up the trail. I'd wager he's hiding in Skull Cave. I sent two of my best scouts, Livsey and Sheperd, up the trail to see. They've been gone for hours. Go see if the Troggies got them. If they're alive, they'll know where Fin is."

Logan nodded. "Alright. I've got a job to do. I won't ask for your help. It's my responsibility."

Anne slung her rifle. "Ah'm with ye. Ah pledged ye my allegiance and ah plan to keep it that way."

Chun stood in the entrance. "Me too."

Logan smiled at the two members of his crew. "Alright. Let's go."

**X**

** X**

** Near Skull Cave**

Logan scanned the trees for activity. "Clear."

They looked at the clearing. Troggies guarded a wooden cage. Inside was the scout Anne had identified as Livsey. Logan chewed on his burnt-out cigar stub. "It's guarded pretty heavily. It would be crazy to attack it."

Bonnie Anne nodded. "Unlucky for us, Ah like crazy."

Logan grinned. "Then it's unanimous."

They ran into the area, firing, kicking and yelling. The muskets went off in a dazzling display of electricity. Logan dispatched a Troggy Shaman with his knife and grabbed a key from a strip of cloth around it's belt. He walked up to the cage while the others kept watch.

Slipping the key into the hole, he opened the door. Livsey stepped out. "Thank you, pirate! I thought I'd never get out of there."

Logan nodded. "Okay. We heard you know where Fin Dorsal is. "Mind leading us to him?"

_**Awesome! Please review! I would love all feedback.**_


	3. Into the Skull Cave

**Chapter 3**

** Into the Skull Cave**

"Want Fin, do you? He's up the trail, but he's not alone. There's a whole gang of Sahrks up here - Cutthroats, by the looks of 'em" Livsey picked up two pistols from the ground and holstered them.

"They set up a camp across the bridge." The frog pointed across a flat bridge. "They're up to something. Sheperd an' I found 'em, but the Sharks attacked and we got separated.

"I didn't see Fin, but he must be near. You attack the Cutthroats to draw 'em away. I'll sneak into their camp and see what I can find out. When I'm done, I'll hide in the mouth of the Skull Cave. We'll meet again there."

Logan looked at the group. They nodded in agreement. "Alright."

They set off towards the Cutthroat camp. The Sharks were idly standing around and dilly-dallying. Logan threw a rock.

One of the Sharks looked up and barked an order. Several of them ran out to check the area. Logan, Anne and Chun dashed in. The rest of the Sharks lept up, grabbing their weapons. Anne dispatched several. Chun cross-kicked two and sent them flying. Logan stabbed one in the chest.

They met with Livsey in near the cave mouth. The ensign smiled. "Well done. During your diversion, I found this note. Listen to this: 'Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The Temple entrance is in the Skull Cave.' "

Chun crossed his arms. "Fin is in the cave. Let's follow."

Livsey nodded. "Go. I'll report back to Smollet. Good luck."

The trio entered the cave. It reminded Logan of a, well, temple. Torches were on the walls. Water was 2 feet deep across the whole area. Small gators swam around them.

They ran along the walls, hiding in the shadows. Anne looked at the flooded area leading to the temple. "That water's too deep and fast - we'll never make it."

Chun scanned the walls. "We will find a way. Fin must not escape."

They heard a gruff voice. "You there! Come here, quick!"

Turning, they saw an old dog soldier. He beckoned for them to move closer. "Livsey musta sen ya. When me and him split up, I made me way here. I've been trapped here for hours, watching...and listening."

Logan smiled. "You're Sheperd, then?"

"Yep. Fin's across that wya there, in the Throne Room. The girl's right, the water's too rough to swim. You want to cross? There's a Shrine at the other end of the tunnels. Press the keystones on the three statues there, and the water will drain. But look out - the Troggies are holed up in there. They'll do everything they can to stop you."

The trio nodded. "Wait here." Logan turned with his crew and began to run towards the direction of the shrine.

**X**

** X**

** The Shrine**

Anne showered a Troggy with electricity, causing the frog-like creature's innards to spill out from it's stomach. They had gotten to two of the statues - through a lot of blood and sweat. Logan was heading to the last one.

She gritted her teeth as Chun bandaged the spot on her arm where a Troggy dart had struck her. "Go easy lad. Ah ain't made o' steel like the Captain."

Chun ducked as a Troggy spear flew over them. "Hold still then!" 

"Bloody fuck!" Anne swore as Logan dived to advoid a spear which splintered on the rocks they were hiding behind. The musketeer captain drew his pistol and fired into the Troggy Hunter's face. Blood splattered over the floor. Another Troggy lept on Logan's back and threw him down.

Logan got up and whipped out his knife. His face and clothes were a mess. His rifle was out of munitions. "Alright. You wanna play? I'm game!"

He dove towards the Troggy's chest with the blade out. He kicked it's legs out from underneath it. "Fucker."

A hellish torrent of darts flew through the air. Bonnie's rifle sang again and nailed the snipers that were clustered together. Blood was spilled across the walls. The pirate stabbed the creature that attacked him. Wiping snot from his face, he stood and surveyed the carnage.

Anne got up and put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "We did it."

He nodded and pressed the button on the statue. The remaining water drained from the shrine.

Turning he accepted ten rounds from Anne and loaded his Sparquebus. They began the walk back to Sheperd.

**X**

** X**

** Outside the Throne Room**

"You did it! The water's passable now." Sheperd drew sword and stood next to the trio.

"I should report back, but if you're going after Fin. I'll hep you first. Fin and i have a score to settle." Sheperd pushed open the door.

In the middle of the Throne Room sat the table with the Jade Amulet. Around it were about 5 sharks. One was heavily tattooed and had specialized goggles on. He turned.

"You made three mistakes, pirate." Drawing a pair of blades, he advanced. :First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army."

Stepping straight into ogan's face he growled. "And last, don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

_**Dunh, dunh, dunh!**_


	4. Bad Company

**Chapter 4**

** Bad Company**

"Hold yer ground! Cutthroats are bullies and cowards - beat their leader and the rest will turn tail. So get Fin!"

Logan looked at the five other sharks and moved fast. He lept over the table and gripped Fin by the neck. Putting his pistol in the shark's ear, he pressed it inwards.

The Cutthroats tossed their weapons away and ran off. Sheperd put his blade at Fin's throat. Anne tossed Logan the amulet. He caught it and released Fin, covering him as the group backed off.

Fin grimaced. "I want you to remember this moment, pirate. This is the moment you won your first victory. And the moment you made your worst enemy."

Sheperd spat. "Ah, shut yer jaws, you bully! Well done, pirate - you're a good one to have handy in a fight. I'll report back to Lieutenant Smollet. You take the amulet back to Avery. I hope we meet again."

**X**

** X**

** Avery's Court**

Logan stepped into the office and held up the amulet. Avery's eyes gleamed.

"You've done it! The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you've recovered my amulet, and Fin is brought to justice. Well done. You didn't even try to swap it for a fake. What are you, an honest pirate? Ha!"

Logan didn't like the way he said 'ha'. "Um, the deal?"

"Well, a deal's a deal - and you've done your part, sure as silver. A ship I promised, and a ship you'll have."

Avery scribbled something on a document and handed it to Logan. "You take this writ down to the docks and seek out Dockmaster Dan. He'll see to it. Farewell to ye, captain."

Logan nodded and stepped out. His crew was waiting. Anne looked at the paper. "Did ye get it?"

"Yeah."

"He better not be tryin' to play ye."

They walked down the path to the docks. A man in a black shirt and a leather belt waved them down. "Avery's sent you to claim a boat, I see. Congratulations, you're the proud owner of that mighty ship!" A huge ship was moored at the dock. But Logan could see it pulling away.

Dan stared. "Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake. That's not your ship..."

A small skiff appeared in the dock. It was patched up, with one mast and a tiller. Leaks were sprung everywhere. Pieces of wood were placed randomly all over it. Logan gritted his teeth.

"That's the one. And what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skyways in that beauty." Dan broke into hearty gales of laughter.

Logan gave a false smile and turned around, angry. Anne spat and frowned. "Ah knew it. Avery would try to play ye."

Logan nodded. He walked up the path and threw open Avery's doors. "Who the fuck do you think you're tryin' to play?"

Avery frowned. "What, you don't like your boat - I mean, your ship? Oh dear. But I'm afraid there's nothing to be done. I've honored the _letter_ of our agreement."

Logan seethed. "How in hell do you think that has anything to our agreement. I asked for a ship, not a river boat!"

Avery lit a cigar. "I'm afraid I can't give you a better ship, captain, but I can point you toward that which every pirate loves even more than his ship: treasure."

"I'm listening."

"Have you ever heard the tale of Captain Gunn? 'Tis a fine tale, and like the best of tales, it ends in gold...

"Captain Gunn was the best smuggler of the olden days. Well, one day, Gunn went to Mooshu, the mysterious realm of Samoorai. And Ninja Pigs.

"Mooshu bore a special fruit. Yum Yum. Now Yum Yum is a strange fruit. It can restore health and youth, and heal injuries. Gunn began to smuggle Yum Yum out of Mooshu. Little did he know that Yum Yum fruit was sacred to the empire. Anyone who was caught with it, was killed.

"But Gunn was never caught. He brought Yum Yum back to Skull Island and made a fortune in gold. He even copyrighted the song 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of Yum.' Pirates loved Yum. The drink became so popular that Gunn had to grow his smuggling operation. Unfourtanately, he was killed on one such occasion. But he left a will saying that whoever finds the treasure gets it."

Avery coughed. "An associate of mine found the will, and I can get you on his crew...if you do me a favor."

Logan wanted to say no. But the idea of gold was too appealing. "Alright. What?"

"There's a chalice in the treasure, wrapped in sail cloth. Bring that one piece back to me, and the rest of Gunn's loot is yours."

Logan looked out the window. His two crew members were standing around, waiting. He sighed. "Deal."

Avery's face broke into a smile. "Okay then. Go to the Musketeer's Roost under the East Bastion and see Ol' Fish Eye. He'll direct you to the crew looking for Gunn's treasure."

Logan stepped out the door. Chun greeted him. "I hope you put paid to him, Captain."

"We've got another job to do." Logan pointed at them. "Go buy us some weapons. Sparquebuses, ammo and powder. maybe some blades too and food and water. I'm gonna go talk to someone. Oh, and get a flag too." He handed them the paper with the design on it.

They exchanged puzzled glances and turned to go. Logan smiled and walked off towards the East Bastion.

**X**

** X**

** East Bastion, above the Musketeers Roost**

Logan surveyed the wreckage of stones that had once held the eastern part of the island. A few soldiers walked along the shredded ramparts. Troggy bodies were lying on the ground. Several pirates were moving them. He walked up to a guard. "What happened?"

"The Troggies used boats and the bridge to come over here. They must've overwhelmed the guys across the river." The man was a musketeer like Logan and had a Marine's Peacoat. "Why're you here?"

"Fought across the bridge at the western end of the island. Helped them take down Fin." Logan looked at an opening in the floor with a ladder leading down it. "Is that the Musketeers Roost?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Logan climbed down the ladder. A spiraling walkway led to a circular room with a table and several musketeers sat around it. Cannons pointed out along the walkway. Logan began to go down. The musketeers were listening to an old pelican tell tales.

As he came closer, he saw them all holding Sparquebuses and lounging around, eating or drinking. The pelican had a green coat and a monocle.

"So the Troggies hit us. That 'un Fin musta supplied 'em with boats. We started to burn the bridges as they came across. Nobody expected it, so we were short-handed. The gunners had pistols, me and about ten others had rifles. The Troggies moved too fast for us to get an aim on 'em so we 'ad to draw steel. About six buccaneers came in to help. Not that they did much good. The Troggies outwitted 'em and got around their shields and armor. I had to fight off several of the frogs meself."

Logan steped into the light. "Aye, 'tis a wonderful story. But have ye ever heard the tale of Cap'n Gunn?"

The pelican smirked. "Sure. I'm Ol' Fish Eye. And ye are?"

"Captain Logan Freeman. I'll tell you my story."

And so he told them everything. His escape. Of Avery and of Skull Mountain. Of defeating Fin and gaining two valuable shipmates. The only thing he left out was Avery's trick.

Several of the musketeers began to grumble. Ol' Fish Eye frowned. "So you think ye're up to finding Captain Gunn's treasure, eh? Ye might be. Go down to the Kraken Skulls Tavern and ask the barkeep fer Louis LeBisque."

Logan put down his drink and nodded. "My thanks."

Stepping out of the Musketeer's Roost and into the cold, bleak night, he began to walk along the sand towards the tavern. Whistling, he was in high spirits.

Logan heard a crunch behind him, like someone stepped on a stick. Turning, he looked for any signs of activity. "Hello?"

Nobody responded.

Logan frowned. This was creepy. Really creepy.

Suddenly, he was hit with a heavy force. The tackle threw him to the ground. He reached for his pistol.

A pair of soft lips met his and other body embraced him. It got up. "You haven't changed one bit, Logan."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Nikita?"

The half Russian/half French black woman came into view. "How'd you guess?"

Logan shook his head. This was a dream. It had to be. No way she could have survived the Armada force that boarded the _Thunderous Dawn_. "Your voice...are you sure you're real?"

"I'm real Logan." Nikita De Bouff. His First Mate. His companion. His lover.

She traced a scar along her jaw. "The Armada almost got me. I saw them grab you. Knock you out. I thought you were gone."

Logan frowned. She looked real. Damn straight she did. Her lushious, perfectly beautiful body hidden by the clothing. "Nikita had another scar. One under her left breast. If you really are her show me."

She brought his hand underneath her shirt and rubbed it along a line of scar tissue under the breast. Withdrawing his hand, Logan hugged her. "I'm sorry. It's just, there's not a lot of people you can trust out here."

Nikita smiled. "I know." She wore a blue jacket with pink trim. Her boots were the same and her hat had the colors reversed - pink base and blue trim.

Logan put his arm around her and told her all that had happened since their separation.

**X**

** X**

** Kraken Skulls Tavern**

Logan and Nikita walked in. Chun and Anne were sitting at a table. He waved to them. They nodded and stood.

Chun smiled. "New crew member?"

"Actually an old one. Nikita, meet Wing Chun and Bonnie Anne." Logan watched them shake hands. "Did you get the gear we needed?"

"Yeah." Anne looked him in the eye. "We went to Avery and asked what this was all about. How come you kept it from us?"

Logan frowned. "I meant to tell you guys."

Chun sneered. "Shall we?"

They went up to the bar. Logan smiled disarimngly. "Hey pal, can you tell me where Louis LeBisque is?"

The barkeep frowned. "Yoou want Louis LeBisque? Aye, he be here."

He pointed. "The treasure hunters are in the cellar, meetin' in private. Head down through the trap door yonder."

Logan looked at an open trapdoor. "Right. Thanks."

The group walked over to the trapdoor and climbed down. In the room beneath, there was a group of pirates standing around a table. Mostly Wharf Rats but one was a crab harpooner.

The crab put his hands on his hips. "Listen here! I'm the leader of this expedition. We use your ship, you comand your ship. But the will, she is mine. I lead the way!"

One of the rats, an old one with a folded hat and a red coat huffed. "So I'm to be naught more than a lowly pilot, then? Pshaw! How do we know ye even have the will?"

Nikita whispered "This is about to get bloody."

"Of course I have it! The will is right here, you scruffy scoundrel!" The crab slammed a piece of paper on the table.

"Har! Get 'em boys! And take that will!" Ratbeard drew his blade as several more Wharf Rats filed in through another trapdoor and grabbed the will. Recieving the paper, Ratbeard lept up the ladder. "I've got the will! The treasure's mine, you lubbers! Finish 'em off, lads - I'll meet ye at the hideout! Har, har, har!"

Nikita lifted her rifle. "Let's put on a show for these boys."

Logan fired into the group of Wharf Rats. Two of them fell dead. A few ran out the other trapdoor. Chun quickly dispatched the rest.

The crab took off his cap. "I am Louis LeBisque. I do not know you, pirate. But I know a leader when I see one - I will join your crew, yes? Now let us get Gunn's will back from that thieving rat!"

They ran up the ladder and out the door. Looking at the footprints in the sand, they followed them to the docks.

But there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Logan groaned when he heard a "psst!" Turning to the side, he saw a mouse with shaded glasses.

He walked up the group. "Looking for Ratbeard, are we captain? I can help you.

"I know precisely where Ratbeard has gone. How, you ask? I may be blind, but I ahve acute 'earing. I distinctly heard a group of six pirates running by. From the sound of their panting and distinct smell, they were definitely Wharf Rats. I heard Ratbeard himself call to raise sail for home. It's well known Ratbeard and his gang make port at teh Blood Shoals in the channel beyond."

Logan thanked him and dashed onto his boat. He looked around. The supplies was there. The flag waved form the mast. It was a blue serpent and sword on a gray and aqua field. The crew boarded and set course for the Blood Shoals.

**X**

** X**

** Blood Shoals**

Logan jumped to the ground. Anne looked at the tracks. "Judging by the footprints, it looks like a crowd walked into that cave over there."

They entered it. There was a table with several dead rats lying on it. Logan lifted one's bloated face. "Poisoned! Don't touch the food."

He looked at the bodies and pulled a key off one of them. Logan looked at a door that was in the wall. "Thanks pal. I'll bet you weren't too bad a pirate."

Nikita stuck the key in it's hole and turned it. The door creaked open to reveal a long pasageway. The crew entered and began to descend down the tunnel.

It led to room with a hole in the roof. An old man stood there. He was dresse din tattered clothes and was missing several teeth. He looked at them. "Who the blazes are you? Back! Stay back! I warn you, this place has mighty guardians!"

He peered closer at them. "Are you...real? Or another dream? Been in here so long, I lose track."

Logan shook his head. "We're real enough. Now who're you?"

"Me name's Zadok. I was trapped here by one of me own crew. Manny. That mutinous rat...wait...who's Manny again?"

He stayed rambling on and on. Logan crossed his arms when Zadok finally seemed to get a grip on himself. "No, listen! Look up there. See that hole in the ceiling? There's a lost city up there, a city of gold, just waitin' to be plundered.

"When me crew left me here, I had nobody to work the winch, y'ee. Couldn't go up, no. But now that ye're here, we can go...NO!"

Startled by this sudden outbreak, Logan and his group lifted their weapons. Zadok looked at the rifles. "The key. The winch, it needs a jade key. The blasted Sand Lizards took it! Get it back from them!"

Logan nodded. "Where?"

"Through that door!" Zadok pointed at a doorway. Logan waved them up and went through another tunnel. This time it ended in a dimly lit cavern with torches on the walls. Hundreds of six-foot sand lizards filled the room. Anne grimaced in disgust. "Och, look at these wee beasties! Let's see if any of them have the key."

Nikita cocked her Sparquebus. "Gonna be hard to sift through 'em one by one."

"So it'll be a massacre." Logan pulled a cigar from his jacket and lit it. "No matter."

They fired into the group of reptiles. Scores of them fell to the ground. The lizards charged, talons outward. Logan watched Chun flip up over the crowd and spin-kick a couple from behind. Nikita threw a trio of blades from her hand, taking down several of them. The weapons sprayed electricity around the enclosed space. Blood painted the walls.

Louis LeBisque picked up a stone key. "This is the jade key. We give it to Zadok now, no?"

The old pirate whirled aorund as they came through the doorway. "Who's there? Get back! This place has mighty - oh wait. It's you again! You're back. Did you find...the key! Yes! Here, now we can...but do we dare? The city - it's not empty! There are _things_ up there."

Zadok shuddered. "Big things. The book said the Ancient Ones were gone, but they're not! I've heard them, roaring...thundering...No, it wasn't a dream! Wasn't it?"

Bonnie Anne leaned in to Logan. "The Ancient Ones aren't the only ones who've gone. He's gone...gone completely barmy, Captain!"

"No! No. I'm not crazy, I'm not. It just...may be dangerous. Yes! That's it! Very dangerous! You go first." Zadok put the key in the winch. "Besides - the winch can only be turned from down here. You climb in the basket. I'll work the winch. And then the gold will be ours! Won't it?"

Logan stepped in and felt it go up into the hole.

Suddenly, they were in another world. Everyone was speechless. Until Anne spoke. "Captain, I don't think we're in Skull Island anymore."

_** More coming soon!**_


	5. Lizard City

**Chapter 5**

** Lizard City**

A huge dinosaur-like creature dressed in Aztec-like clothing stared at them. "By the Lords of the Night, you! But no. You are not that one. Whoever you are, I need your help!"

Nikita swallowed. "W-what are you?"

"What am I? I am an Aztecosaur, from doomed Azteca. My ancestors built this place long ago and then entombed themselves, leaving the city to the jungle."

He sighed. "I am Oxlahun Zotz. Azteca is doomed. The Queen of Shadows has come and enslaved the Lords of the Night. Itzan Halach the shaman led my people of my city here to escape.

"But we have traded one doom for another. Some evil force in these ruins unleashed dark magic that drove many of our warriors mad! My people are trapped now and their food is nearly run out. I led some hunters ut to get more meat, but the frenzy took them. Only I kept my wits.

"Help us. Take the meat back from the crazed hunters and bring it to the Plaza of the Portal, where my tribe waits, starving."

Logan chewed on his cigar end. "All this for some gold? Whatever. A few more bodies don't hurt."

They split into groups. Nikita and Chun and Bonnie and Louis. Logan went off on his own. He smelled smoke and cooked meat. Lifting his rifle, he stepped next to a boulder and turned, muzzle out.

The camp was abandoned. Only a smoking dust of ashes, a pile of purple clothes and two swords remained. Logan touched the glowing embers. Only a few minutes old. Then something caught his eye.

It was a woven vine net.

But it wasn't the net. It was what was on the net.

A slender, naked female mouse hung there, bound. Burn marks covered her brown fur. Locks of black hair hung around her head.

She spoke one word. "Help."

Logan drew his knife. "Should I cut you loose?"

She nodded her head behind him. "Look!"

He twisted in time to dodge the javelin that flew past him. The dino hissed and reached for another. Logan threw the knife straight into it's heart. It roared and died, dropping a bag of something.

He picked up the sword from the ground and grinned up at the mouse. "I guess I should."

Slicing the bonds, he caught her as she fell. "Okay. Can you walk?"

The mouse got up from her knees and grabbed the purple gear that was on the ground. "It'll be a cold day in hell when Lucy Sterling can't walk."

Logan smirked. "So, uh, why are you here?"

"I came to look for Gunn's treasure." Lucy pulled the shirt over her head and tied her hair into a bun. "The raptors took me and I've been up here for two days. Just hanging. They tortured me. Burned me, poked me." Lucy choked back tears. "Raped me."

Logan pointed at the bag. "What's in there?"

"Food probably." Lucy wiped her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I came looking for Gunn's treasure too." Logan cocked his rifle. "I've got a crew, though we're split up looking for food for that dino guy."

Lucy sheathed her blades. "That's what I was doing. Until those..." Her voice died off as she recounted those horrible moments.

Logan hugged her. "It's alright. I've seen that happen. I know how it feels to be defenseless."

Lucy sniffed. "I went to sleep. Next thing I know, I wake up, two are holding me down and one pulled my pants off. When they were finished, they hung me up there."

Logan spat. "Alright, well we can protect each other for now. It's your decision if you want to join my crew. But were stuck with each other for now." He shouldered his rifle. "Now come on."

They met up with the rest at a path. Louis held up a bag. "I think we have enough meat. To the plaza, no?"

Nikita looked at a group of raptors coming in to surround them. "No."

Logan looked at Lucy. "Time to see what you can do with those blades."

The mouse drew her swords and twirled them expertly. "After what they did to me, I'm ready for some revenge."

The raptors closed around them only to be met with a flurry of shots, blows and slices. The raptors were disemboweled quickly. The stench of their innards caused Nikita to wrinkle her nose. "On with the war then?"

The group ran across the dirt path. Lucy caught up with him. "I never caught your name."

The captain smiled. "Logan."

"Is that your only name?"

"A man only needs one name." 

They dashed through a stone gate. There was two Aztecosaurs at the top of the path. The big one with horns growled at them. "What is this? A smoothskin - an anget of the Shadow Queen! Crush it! Smash it!"

Logan had no doubt the hunters around him would have done it if the other Aztecosaur hadn't stopped them. "Stop! Stay your hand!"

The creature had wings and a long beak. He wore a headdress with feathers and jems and carried a spear. "Three winds! A scaleless one? In Xol Akmul? And you came from the Well of Stars? Impossible!"

Logan took the bags of meat and handed them to him. "We took these from a few of those nasty raptor-type fellas."

The pterosaur stared. "If you took this meat from our Hunters, you must be mighty indeed. Perhaps you were sent by the Lords of the Night to help us when aid is sorely needed." He pointed to himself. "I am Itzam Halach, leader of my people. Why have you come tailless one? Speak!"

Logan frowned. "We are _pirates_. We came here to find a treasure of gold. We were told it existed by an _acquaintance_ of ours." He looked at the weaponized hunters. "We weren't expecting to drop into a civil war."

"You have done us a great good, tiny stranger. But there is more to do. Tailless one, you have fought to help us. I am impressed...we have seen your kinds capacity for destruction. Now I see you humans can do good." Halach smiled.

The other one, obviously the military general, growled. "Are you mad? You would treat a Smoothskin? Let my horns deal with this one before the Lords of the Night abandon us!"

Halach suddenly snapped on him. "Is Lamac Chol now Ahau of our people? NO! It is I, Itzam Halach, who was chosen by the Lords to lead our people through the portal to safety. And it is I, Itzam Halach, who sees that the Scaleless One is sent here to aid us. This one will help protect us all."

He turned back to Logan's group. "I apologize for my comrade's behavior. Aeons ago, this was a city of my people. We have returned only now, seeking refuge form the Cataclysm to come. But trouble has befallen us."

"As soon as we came, the curse fell upon us. Dark magic, a great spell that would make slaves or mindless killers of us all. I try to hold this magic at bay, but without the powerful Talismans, I cannot hope to succeed."

"The Court of Aztecozuma holds the great Crystal of Chan Chich. The Tzib' Chac priests went to recover it, protected by I' chan Tun Amulets. But the evil spell was too great - the Finskulls fell into madness - go to the Court. Recover the Amulets and the Crystal, and bring them back to me."

Logan nodded and walked back down the path, muttering. "All this for a shitload of treasure - got it!"

The group followed him to recover the crystals.

**X**

** X**

** Court of Aztecozuma**

Logan crept up the stairs, watching Lucy come running back. "Well?"

The mouse smiled. "About six of 'em. They don't have a chance."

"Don't bet on it. There's only about that many of us." Logan smiled. "Let's give 'em hell."

They rushed up the stairs, ready to fight. Two javelins flew down the stairs. One took Louis through the shoulder. The fisherman roared and shot one of the Finskulls. "Motherfucker!"

Dazzling electricity flew from Logan's Sparquebus. The Finskulls screeched and swung their arms in confusion.

Suddenly, more javelins flew down on them. Lucy blinked. "Where'd those come from."

Finskulls jumped down from the rock formations around the temple. They screeched and threw javelins at their enemies. Logan pressed himself and Lucy against the wall of stone. "They don't have a chance, huh?"

The mouse looked up at him. "You know, we could do a lot of things in this position."

Logan stopped pushing her against the wall. "Fuck you."

"Mmm, do that baby!"

"Goddammit!" The captain dodged a javelin, red-faced.

Lucy giggled. "Works every time."

The captain fired at a diving Finskull. The Aztecosaur vaporized in mid-air. "We have to get to the center of the temple."

Louis bull-rushed two of them. The pair of Finskulls fell. There was about twelve left alive. Bonnie Anne used a scattergun-like blast. The creatures were relentless. What was the word Halach used? Mad, they were mad, insane, gone balmy, as Anne would say.

Luckily there was only about twenty of them, and they weren't well armed. Logan helped dispatch the rest. "Grab the amulets from their bodies. I'll get the crystal."

Logan lept atop the flat stone square. In the center was a crystal skull. He grabbed it and held it in his hands for a time. It was a human's skull, or at least, in the shape of a human skull.

"Logan!"

He took his gaze from the small thing in his hands and looked back at Anne. She waved him towards them. "There, that's done. Let's get all this stuff back to the lizards...well, the nice lizards I mean."

**X**

** X**

** Plaza of the Portal**

Halach marveled at their success. "You have done well, scaleless one. But I fear your efforts may not be enough."


End file.
